Get The Girls Back!
by Full-Metal-Jacket
Summary: When Kisshu, Taruto and Pai are all 'dumped' or let down by the girls they love, what will happen when Taruto proposes something toally insane?
1. Such a lonely day

Luvvy-duvvy fic. You can guess the couples.

* * *

Kisshu sat staring out into the empty vacuum that is the universe. The scene played out in his head again.

_"If you truly do love me, Kisshu, let me go to love the one _I_ truly do."_

_Ichigo wept, hands over her mouth, horrified that she even said that._

_Kisshu looked surprised himself, and backed away from Masaya and Ichigo._

_Seeing the terrified and regretful look upon her face made him grimace. But his eyes softened, he closed them, and his lips curled up into a grin. Not a mischevious one, either._

_"Of course, Kitty."_

_And her turned around, a tear rolling down his pale cheek, before teleporting._

A sigh escaped his lips. Ohh, how he had wanted to cry..The hard lump that had formed in his throat would not go away. Nor would it allow him to let the tears escape. A knock at his door came, and he said in a shaky voice, "Come in,"

Taruto came in, looking around warily before shutting the door.

"Umm...Can you help me?" he asked. It seemed that he was better at guarding his emotions at that point in time.

"With what?" came Kisshu's now shaky voice.

"I'm..uhh..having some girl problems.."

_"NO!" yelled Taruto, "I HATE YOU!"_

_Pudding backed off, looking both embarrassed and shocked._

_"B-but.." stammered Pudding._

_"YOU'RE SO STUPID! SO NAIVE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WAYS OF YOUR OWN WORLD! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A MISERABLE DEATH, UNABLE TO EVEN COMPREHEND WHY!" he shouted, advancing on her. _

_She began to cry, sliding down onto her knees._

_"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."_

_"A-..A..What?" Taruto stuttered. She didn't answer him. She just kept saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."_

_"Why're you.."_

_Pudding got up, she now had fire in her eyes._

_"RIBBON, PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Pudding yelled, the substance trapping him. She ran off, leaving HIM stunned and unable to comprehend why._

"You too, eh?" Kisshu said with a smirk.

Pai entered, a grim look on his face.

"And me.."

_Lettuce layed her head on Pai's chest._

_"I love you," he said._

_"I love you too," she whispered. "But you realize..We cannot be."_

_"Just let me dream a little longer," he said._

_She did, but left all the same._

"I propose," said Taruto "That we get our girls back!"

"If only!" Pai and Kisshu said, hanging their heads.

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAAA! 


	2. OMFG

I shall answer my reviews here..And thanks, you guys, they made me smile. :)

**Mew-Sahara **YES. XDD

**Exangeline** I wouldn't have anything other than IchigoxKish in my fics..:D This chapter is a tad explicit..XDD

**Mew-Fire **XDD I don't exaclty love Masaya myself..He's a bit dull. And too perfect for the loveably flawed Ichigo. She's MADE for Kish. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. Why the hell was she so sad? Since a few days ago, she'd been totally out of it, not sure what to make of it.

"Ichigo, get back with it!" Minto demanded. Ichigo's anger flared up.

"I've been working all day, while you've been loafing around drinking tea!" Ichigo growled, taking the tray full of dirty dishes into the back.

"Oooh, we got a special visitor, no da!" shouted Pudding.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, but squealed when she heard Masaya's voice.

"Ichigo-Oneesama! Your lover is here, na no da!" Pudding yelled, and Ichigo ran out.

"Masaya," she said with a sigh.

"How about me and you go to the park?" he suggested, flashing a dazzling smile.

"O-of course!" she said, and looked back at Ryou, who waved her off.

They sat there on the bench, talking. Kisshu was stalking her, like old times, but without the intention of hurting her, or even grabbing her.

"I know something about this Aoyama boy isn't right," he growled, laying on a branch, chin resting on his hand.

"I..I wanna ask you something serious." Masaya said, looking at his 'lover'.

Ichigo blushed.

"Well, we've been dating for 4 years, ever since the Aliens were defeated," he said, and this made a low grolw emanate from Kisshu's throat, " And..I was thinking..Maybe we should.."

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her blush deepened considerably. All she could do was nod, as Masaya led her away.

"What! What was..THAT FUCKING PERVERT!" yelled Kisshu. But it didn't even get that loud, as it would blow his cover.

_**A few days later...**_

Kisshu had taken to stalking Masaya now, and this is what set him off.

Masaya was standing around with a few of his friends, bragging.

"That Ichigo, what a sweet piece of ass she was!" he yelled loudly, making obscene hand gestures. "But we're gonna break up, I mean, look at what happened to Hituko and his girlfriend when they did it! She got all spastic, freaking and telling everyone."

Kisshu REALLY wanted to rip his throat out and shove it up HIS ass, but refrained, thinking instead of how sweet it would be when Kisshu could kiss Ichigo right infront of him.

_**Aaaand, a few moments later...**_

Ichigo looked at her friends, their determined faces unmoving.

"Okay, okay..Umm..A few days ago..Masaya and I..we..Uhh.."

At Minto, Zakuro, and Lettuces' shocked face, she nodded. They all giggled happily.

"What!" asked Pudding. "What is it!"

"They played a game." Zakuro said, still smiling.

"Oh, puh-SHAW, I do that all the time!" Pudding said, and the other girls began to laugh wildly.

Kisshu landed right before Ichigo, as the other girls had walked off.

"Don't be scared, Koneko-chan, I come in peace," he said, as a finger touched her lips. Tears threatened to burst from the rim of her eyes, but they didn't.

"I understand that you and..._Aoyama _did a certain act..." he said, "And right now, he's bragging,"

Kisshu pointed to Masaya, who was now walking off.

"You liar!" she yelled, "You just want me all to yourself!"

"I admit, I do, but these words are the truest I've ever spoken besides 'I love you.'"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You've been a liar since day one!" she yelled, pushing him back.

"Well, it was a nice kiss.." he murmured, shuffling away. "But I guess, if you're not ready to accept the truth that you were just a one night stand, I suppose I'll take my leave."

"Wait..What?"

"No, it's fine. You don't wanna hear." he said, teleporting about 13 feet away.

"NOO! KISSHUU!" she yelled.

Masaya came up with a few of his friends.

"Aah, Ichigo..I'm not so sure that this is working out..." he said.

Ichigo stepped back.

"YOU BASTARD!"

And she slapped him.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!" she yelled.

"Y-you do?" he stammered.

"When you're being loud and public about it! Maybe I should tell everyone YOUR secret?"

"No, please, please, please..."

"Everyone, listen! MASAYA AOYAMA HAS ONE NUT!"

All of his friends laughed.

"Dude, you fucking suck ASS!" the tallest one laughed, pushing him.

And he began to cry like the whiny little punk biy-otch that his is.

Kisshu laughed. Ichigo kicked him, then gazed at Kisshu.

"You aren't any better," Ichigo hissed, advancing upon him.

"W-what!" he stuttered, a bit shocked. He just SAVED her from the menacing force that is Masaya Aoyama!

"You came here, knowing very well that I still loved Aoyama...If he didn't do what he did, then what would you do to get me? Something dirty?" she growled.

"Of course not.." he whispered.

She glared harder. Then walked closer...

Pudding answered the knock at her door. Taruto stood there, grinning like an idiot.

"Aaah!" she yelped. "Children, man your battle stations!"

Her brothers and sisters all ran into the kitchen and came back with pots, pans, and food drainers on their heads, holding large wooden or plastic utensils.

Taruto expected a barrage of welts around his shin area, but they didn't come.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely. He was totally taken aback by this. She had changed so much in that 4 year span!

He remembered her clearly as he stood dumbfounded on her doorstep.

_Always glomping, cheering, bouncing, doing tricks. Eating candy, entertaining cafe guests...Hugging him.._

She snapped her fingers at him.

"So what is it, lover boy?" she snarled.

"I..uh..I'm.."

She crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! For what happened 4 years ago!" he yelled, actually bowing his head. "And I...feel a bit juvenile for saying this, but I.. I like you too,"

Now she was dumbfounded.

A grin crossed her lips.

"Tar-Tar-Kun..." she whispered. He gazed up at her from his position on the cold stone doorstep, a geeky smile crossing his face. She promptly tackled him into the grass.

"P-pai!" Lettuce gasped, shutting her book and pilling her curtain back. Pai sat there, a slight smirk on his face.

"We can be now." he said simply.

"How?" she asked softly, eyes showing her emotions as plain as day.

"Deep Blue, he..Banished us from our Planet. We spent those 4 years in space, and on the day when you and I parted, Taruto proposed that to cure our love-sick-ness, we come to Earth and seek out the Mew Mews...Only you, Ichigo and Pudding, though.."

She smiled.

"Well..I am happy."

"So am I."

Kisshu, however, wasn't doing that well...

"I thank you for your.._help_, Kisshu, but I really wanna be alone." Ichigo said in a sniffy voice.

"B-but--"

"Go AWAY, KISSHU!"

He sank back, plopping onto the ground as she walked away.

"Who peed in HER Wheaties?"

"It's her monthly badge of female fiendishness." Zakuro stated, walking up calmly.

"Never a good time," Minto added, following her lover.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked, not trying to soun growly.

Minto bent in to Kisshu and explained.

"Uugh! Gross!" he said, shivering.

"Wait untill later, I suppose," Zakuro said.

"But untill then, we need to teach YOU about the female psyche," Minto said, an evil gleam in her eye.

* * *

OMFG, I hate loud people.


End file.
